1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to games in which the letters of the alphabet are arranged to form readable designations, and more particularly to a game where the combination of letters available for use is randomly selected and in which abbreviations, acronyms and initials are formed from the letters in order to obtain a score value during each player's turn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many previously known games which utilize letters of the alphabet and in which players are challenged to form words. Most such games test the vocabulary of the players, and players with an extremely large vocabulary have a decided advantage over players whose vocabulary is not as extensive. Thus, there is little incentive for players having substantially different vocabulary ranges, such as elementary school children and professional adults, to engage in competition with each other with these games.
Moreover, the previously known word games do not provide any credit to players for their knowledge of well known abbreviations, acronyms, or initials which may be well recognized within a particular culture. In view of the fact that the growth and use of language has necessitated the use of the number of abbreviations, acronyms and initials for identifying entities, events or places in as brief and as concise a manner as possible, the previously known word games are not well adapted for testing practical knowledge of many newsworthy or important people, events or organizations.
In addition, in some previously known word games, the players are provided with a limited number of randomly selected letters which often cannot be used to form recognizable or readily understood complete words. Such limitations can substantially restrict the players ability to form words which will advantageously increase his score during the game and can unduly inhibit the player's enjoyment of the game.